Lazy Smurf (LD Stories)
Lazy Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Lazy is named after his habit of constantly sleeping, which prevents him from a reliable asset to the village community. He is unable to finish anything he starts doing, or does not remember what he was doing during sleeping episodes, known as "automatic behavior." His overall "laziness" is caused by a condition called Narcolepsy and so, contrary to every Smurf's popular belief, he is not over-sleeping; he is living in a never-ending state of sleep deprivation. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette Lazy was asleep when Moxette was first introduced into the village by Peewit, but they met shortly after she was transformed by the True Blue Spell. Generally, he finds her impersonations quite entertaining, but sometimes feels that she teases him by always portraying him as a "slumbering good-for-nothing," so he tries to sleep where she will not find him. He knows she is not a bully, nor is she trying to make fun of him, but that doesn't stop him from hiding from her. He hopes that someday she will impersonate him in a more reasonable way and that they might become friends. Until then, he prefers to keep his distance. Season 10 Episodes He is mostly a background character in Season 10. *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 8) -- He is one of the background Smurfs found in the village during Johan and Peewit's visit. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 10) -- He is one of many Smurfs turned into a Goblin by Mystico upon his release from the Magic Fountain. *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 25) -- He makes a brief cameo as a Smurf in the crowd to see his reflection in the Tracing Mirror. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- In Story One, he is among various characters to make friends with Falla upon her introduction to the village. In the end when Gargamel succeeds with having Johan stolen for the side of Evil, he mourns with his fellow Smurfs. Season 11 Episodes Lazy is set to remain a background character throughout Season 11, but may be given more speaking roles depending on the progression of the storyline. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He appears only during one scene in Gargamel's hovel to add his two cents to their situation. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'The Unsmurfiest Prank Ever Pulled' (Ep. 33) -- Pending... *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 41) -- He appears in Brainy's Imaginarium setting in which "Bernadette" is created, and is mentioned by Brainy when he leaves the setting. *'Spritely Matrimony' (Ep. 45) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance He looks like a generic Smurf wearing a white Smurf hat and trousers, but is identified by almost always carrying around his favorite pillow or being found sleeping in the village. 'Human' Pending... Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon show, he was voiced by Michael Bell. A modern choice would be the uncredited voice actor who portrayed him in The Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013). Trivia *In the comic story "The Purple Smurfs," Lazy was the first Smurf to be bitten by the purple fly. *In the cartoon show, he is neighbors with Brainy. Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Constant sleepers Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Smurf Village residents Category:LD Stories characters